


Surprise Gift

by lasairfhiona



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a surprise to make Beth smile again.</p><p>AU past season 4 finale'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Gift

When he saw the sign for the beach on his scouting mission, he knew exactly what he was going to do. Ever since they found her she'd been quiet, reserved, he didn't know what had happened to her and she wasn't ready to tell. He wanted to give her just a little beauty for just a little while away from the death and putridness of the life that was theirs now. Something that maybe spoke of normalcy to bring back the Beth he remembered. He knew whatever had happened to her had been bad, but he also knew that it hadn't been as bad they had feared, she had told him that much when she'd clung to him after one of her nightmares.

Spiriting her away from the rest of the group, he made her close her eyes when he reached their destination. He helped her off the bike and led her onto the sand.

"Daryl," she gasped when she heard the surf and felt the sand beneath her boots.

"Surprise," he told her allowing her to open her eyes.

The beach was pristine and the waves rolled gently up the shore, still a little bigger than normal from the storm that had rolled through the night before.

He smiled as she stripped off her clothes and ran to the water in just her panties. She was still the most beautiful thing to him. He watched her dive under the first wave and come up pushing her hair back off her face. Even though he could see up and down the beach he didn't want her in the water alone so he dropped his own clothes and followed her into the water buck naked. He'd long since give up the idea of underwear so there was nothing for him to hide behind and he sure as hell wasn't getting his jeans wet.

"Thank you," she exclaimed throwing herself into his arms when he reached her.

It was all he could do to not clutch her to him and never let her go. But he knew she was caught up in the moment and as soon as she realized they were both in the buff, she'd be all embarrassed and pull away.

Only she didn't...

"Thank you for giving me this. For taking care of me," she whispered against his neck as she held on tighter.

He didn't know what to say to her declaration. He just wanted to see her smile again. He was about to tell her just that when he felt her lips on his neck and one of her hands left his neck and drifted downward across his back to his waist, pressing herself closer to him.

"Beth," he growled trying to untangle her arms from around him.

"I want to feel again. I want you," she told him, her face still buried against his shoulder.

"I can't... I don't..."

"Shhh..." She said silencing him with her lips. "My choice and I choose you."

He groaned at her declaration, and tightened his hold on her, lifting one leg to wrap around his body and give him better access to her body. Standing waist deep in the water she was light as a feather as he ran his hands along her body, gently cupping her breast running his rough thumb across her nipple. Sliding his hand downward he cupped her bottom, squeezing gently before running his fingers along the edge of her panties before pushing them aside and teasing her with his fingers. Ghosting over her, feeling how warm she was and how wet she was for him. A wetness very different from the water surrounding them.

The noises he pulled from her made him want her more. Made him want to be buried inside her. But it was her hand ghosting along his side and sliding down his thigh only to bring it up just as gently before sliding over his cock that had him closing his eyes and moaning. He slipped his fingers inside her as she grasped his cock, her hand warm against him even in the cool water. He timed his thrusting fingers to match each long pull she made on his cock.

Pulling his fingers from her, he cupped her bottom and lifted her higher against him, dipping his head so he could nuzzle her breasts licking across each nipple tasting the salt on her skin before sucking a nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the tight peak. Her gasps and moans made him want to see what other sounds he could pull from her lips as he moved from one breast to the other giving it the same treatment he'd given the first. Her hands clenched at his shoulders and he was sure he'd have marks from where her nails dug into his skin. Even with the water he could feel the heat of her body as she pressed against him. His cock nestled between her legs rubbing against her soaked panties with every move she made.

He had women before. Most were drunken fucks and didn't mean anything beyond scratching an itch. This was different. He wanted to take his time with her, he wanted to know her body in a way that had nothing to do with the fact he was deflowering a virgin and everything to do with that fact this was Beth. His Beth. And she meant more to him than he was ready to admit to anyone especially himself.

Ignoring the shake of his muscles, he hitched her just a little higher, he nuzzled between her breasts and licked around the edges before giving in and letting her slide back down his body until she was once again standing in front of him. The heat of her body marking him, leaving a path he could still feel.

He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her while her hands roamed his body. Her nails scraped across his nipple causing him to groan into their kiss. Her hands reaching down to stroke his cock taking him to the point he didn't know how much more he could stand before coming.

"Beth stop," he finally gasped out, knowing he was on the verge. "Too much," he finally said, looking down into her suddenly worried expression.

"Then take me," she whispered.

Her breathy voice and the leg she wrapped around his was his undoing. "You deserve better," he said as he lifted her again.

"I have what I want."

Shaking his head, he pushed and pulled at her panties until they no longer separated him from his goal. With her holding on to his shoulders, he positioned himself and helped her slide down onto his cock. Supporting her weight he closed his eyes as he was surrounded by her heat. He held her still savoring in the warmth that surrounded him trying to keep from exploding at just the feel of being inside her. When she shifted slightly, he knew he couldn't keep still for both their sakes. He began to push into her, the motion of the water, the slide of their bodies, and the sounds she made in his ear had him moving faster until he felt her body tighten on his and her cry of pleasure in his ear. He pulled out just in time and held her tight against him as his orgasm over took him, spilling into the surf around them.

Letting her down slowly, he kept her tight against him, kissing whatever he could reach before leaning slightly to press his lips to hers. "We should..." He started to say when his breathing returned to something close to normal.

"Just a few minutes more," she said, laying her head on his chest, running her hands up and down his back. He was powerless to resist her, not when he could hear in her voice the Beth he remembered from before they were separated. He'd helped her exercise her demons and maybe a few of his own as well.


End file.
